Blossoming from the Dead
by VocaloidForLife
Summary: A deadly virus infiltrates and ravishes people's minds until they turn completely insane. Rin and the Vocaloids are trapped in this mess and have to work together to survive. (Rin x Len, Miku x Luka & other couples) (Image by Shippa-Chan)
1. Zombie Meet and Greet

**Chapter 1 – Zombie Meet and Greet**

"Rin!" Rin's Mother screamed at the top of her lungs from downstairs.

Rin groaned and rolled over on her stomach. Her hand frantically flopping around her bed in search for a pillow to pull over her ears. She finally found one of her orange shaped pillows and plopped it on her head to drown out her Mother's nagging requests.

 _Just five more minutes…_

"No no, none of that Rinny," Her Mother said as she ripped her daughter's favourite pillow off her hair exposing Rin's messy bed head. "We need to hurry and get to our doctor's appointment," She exclaimed.

Rin's eyes flung open and she propped herself up faster than a bullet. She looked her Mother straight into her matching ocean blue eyes.

"What doctor's appointment?" Rin said in a serious tone.

"Oh whoopsie, guess I forgot to tell you earlier~" She giggled whilst turning around to go pick out her daughter's attire.

Rin crossed her arms; she detected her Mother's obvious lie. Rin's Mom would only "forget" to tell her daughter information if she knew Rin would resist immediately. Rin wasn't the biggest fan of Hospitals because of their sad sickly aura, but this wouldn't stop her from entering the building. The only reason Rin would resist a doctor's visit was because-

 _Gasp._

"Needles!" Her eyes averted to her Mother, "You witch! How dare you not tell me of this! I absolutely will not play into your foul games! You are going to have to drag me out of this bed to make me get my blood drawn! Urgh, how disgusting."

Rin's Mother swirled around from her position at the closet holding a cute sailor outfit, "But Rinny! You're not getting your blood drawn; it's just a little shot that everyone's been getting. It can prevent from a deadly disease that scientists have been trying to figure out forever now; you have to get it darling. I don't want you to ever be infected with the disease," Her Mother said, eyes sincere, "I'm getting the shot too if it makes you feel better. Oh, and also there's a checkup along with it, to make sure everything's A-Okay with your body."

Rin felt a little suspicion residing inside herself. Yes, needles were creepy and unwelcoming, but she wasn't scared of shots. It only freaked her out when the foreign object brutally stabbed her skin and forcefully removed blood from her body. Other than that, she permitted the needle to inject her. So, if her mother knew that she was okay with shots, why did she not tell her about the appointment earlier? She felt doubt and would be on high alert throughout the whole car-ride over there, but she wouldn't let her Mother see through her façade.

* * *

Rin and her Mother parked their car further away from the Hospital from usual. They drove around the parking spaces but every single spot was filled and there were none available to park in. Even the side-of-the-road parking spaces were maxed out with lines of cars. So, they parked a-ways-away from the Hospital.

"Maybe everyone is really pumped to get this life-saving shot?" Rin's Mother asked.

Rin nodded, not sure if that was the reason why. To get the shot a person has to make an appointment, so the Hospital would be overbooked with this many people. But, there's no way that all the people who parked their cars came here because they were sick, right?

The duo walked together in silence until they reached the Hospital. The automatic doors slid open, allowing the winter-cold air from within to smack Rin in the face. She curled her arms around her body regretting wearing the sailor outfit her Mother picked out for her. They paced themselves walking throughout the hospital.

"Let's take the stairs instead of the elevator, it might warm us up," Rin's Mother suggested gesturing towards the staircase.

Rin followed her Mother up the steps until they reached the second floor. Her Mother went up to the reception desk while Rin sat in the waiting room waiting for their transaction to be completed.

"Rin, hunny, my appointment is first so you stay out here for a bit, okay baby girl?" Her Mother nearly shouted across the room.

Rin looked away pretending she didn't know the person directing their words at her. Rin's embarrassment soon passed when her Mom left the room. She rapidly became bored of being alone in the waiting room. Her eyes scanned her surroundings to try to find something to entertain her. A little boy was playing with one of the toys the Hospital put out to distract the children. It amazed Rin how something so simple like a piece of coloured wood could hold a child's attention for the longest time. She smiled remembering that there was a time where such things entertained her as well.

"It's a miracle!" Rin attentiveness converted to the news playing on the T.V. "For such a medicine to be only accessible for the citizens of Japan is mind baffling, but please don't worry! The medicine will surely be given out the rest of the world shortly! In other news, there were multiple people this morning harassing and harming citizens. These attacks led to many car accidents. Also…"

Rin tuned out the rest of the lady's news report. She was never one to get hooked on violent news.

"Rin Kagamine," one of the nurses called, signaling that it was time to go in for her check up. "Right this way Miss," She said while leading Rin to her appointment room.

Rin saw her mother outside of the room.

"Hunny-Bun I know you are going to get real mad at me, but they also have to withdraw blood to check and make sure you're all clear of any diseases."

Rin's heart dropped. She knew something was fishy! Her Mom took the advantage when she was off-guard; it was a typical thing for a cynical woman like her to do. Rin sighed. She was defeated. How was she supposed to climb the wall her Mother put in front of her? She was stuck and had no way to escape from the horrifying fate she was given.

"Fine, whatever," Rin sighed.

"Oh great! I'm glad you understand sugar muffin! Don't worry, the shot goes by really fast and the check-up shouldn't take that long. After that, we can go down to the Blood Test Center, then you can go to school and enjoy the rest of your day," Mother said with a smile.

The nurse came back with a hospital robe neatly folded in her hands. "Sorry about the wait! There are so many sick people coming in today, it must be the flu or something. Anyways, change into this robe and the doctor will be right with you!" The nurse said cheerfully and scurried away to help other patients.

"Okay, well, I'm going to change into this Hospital thingy, so I'll be going into the room no-"

"I'll come with you!" Rin's Mother interrupted.

"W-What?! No! I'm not a little kid anymore, I don't need you to come into the room with me to help me get changed, okay Mom?" Rin snapped.

The saddened Mother looked towards the ground and twiddled her thumbs. "But I just wanted to help my cute little bab-"

"Save it," Rin said matter-of-factly, closing the door in her Mother's face.

Rin leaned against the door breathing out the bottled up anger she had been holding in. She was fed up with how today was going. First, she was woken up too early, dragged out of bed and had to wait in long traffic to get to this stupid Hospital. The whole experience of the Hospital was unpleasing and dropping her mood down profusely. Everything became a million times worse when her Mother told her she had to get her blood taken with the bloodcurdling needles!

Her stomach felt as if there were crystal shards vehemently turned inside. The thought of the needles piercing her skin and her blood being sucked into the tube it was connected to seemed just plain wrong.

 _Oh Hell No._ Rin thought as she threw the now not-so-neatly folded robe onto the unsuspecting chair.

Rin was having none of this. She was not mentally ready to have that horrifying deed acted upon her fair maiden skin.

 _I need to leave, but how? Mom is outside and there are no other doorways in this room except…_

Rin's eyes were fixed on the single window in the room. She hurried towards it, pulled back the curtain and saw the grayish-blue sky of early July. There were continuous puffy white trails left behind the numerous planes flying over Japan. She looked towards the bottom floor and saw that indeed, she was on the second floor of the building. Rin crossed her fingers that the windows were not locked and tried to slide the window open. The slide was bumpy and not in the least smooth, but it still opened nonetheless. She peeked her head outside to get a better look of her situation. On the side wall of the building, under every set of windows, was a little protruding white ledge. The ledge continuously wrapped around the entire building. The ledge was not big, but it stuck out enough for her foot to fit on it horizontally.

Rin took a deep breath and started to climb out the window. She gently let her feet fall onto the little white ledge below the window. Once she found herself stable on the ledge, she let the rest of her body's weight balance on the balls of her feet. Rin's initial reaction was to grab something with her hands to help steady her better, but she couldn't do it. On one side of her was itchy textured wall and to the other side was a fall high enough to kill her if she hit the ground just right. She took a deep breath in once again and let her two years of gymnastics take its course and help guide her along the edge. She kept her eyes laser focused into the task at hand. All her concentration was on not falling. Her timing was horribly slow, but it was worth not rushing such a delicate process. Soon she found herself at the edge of the building; her destination.

To her left was a tree. The only way to get off the edge alive was to climb down the tree, and that's exactly what Kagamine Rin was going to do. She remembered her years of playing on the monkey bars of the old pre-school she went to and she wanted to recreate her talents she had back then, now. She slowly bent down to reach out for the tree, because the closest branch she could reach was near her ankle level. Bending down on a ledge as small as the one she was balancing on was hard and if she bent down more it would result in her falling down. She straightened back up pondering how she would overcome this situation. Rin sighed in frustration. She just wanted to get the hell to school so she could go do work and this was taking too long. Rin hastily bent down and started to fall forward just as she predicted before, and quickly snatched the unstable branch. She felt the un-sanded wood pierce at her skin each hand she placed in front of the other making her way to the tree trunk. At the tree trunk she found a sturdy branch to rest some of her weight on. She sat on the branch and re-lowered herself down to the branch below that and the branch below that and continued until she was safely on the ground.

Rin nipped at her hands trying to pick out any splinter she could find. How would she be able to go to school now? Her ride is on the second floor waiting for her. Should she call an Uber? Rin looked at the roads and realised they were piled with traffic, plus she didn't even have a phone.

"Guess I'm running," Rin mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Rin arrived at her school whilst it was still in session. The doctor's appointment was supposed to take much longer than the amount of time she had taken so she gave herself a pat on the back. Rin took notice of the baseball team playing a practice game and became quite invested in the match they were playing. She never really liked any "sport sports", but if she had to pick one that she thought was kind of interesting it would have to be baseball.

Not wanting to be noticed by the coach Rin kept herself hidden in a nearby patch of trees and grass. She watched quietly, sitting down to release all the stress in her legs from running all the way to school. She was supposed to get here a bit later, so what was the problem with her chilling out for a little bit? Her day had been nothing but stressful and filled with unwelcomed moments, so Rin thought she deserved a little rest time.

Another batter came up and tapped his baseball bat to the white rubber plate. He had lemon golden hair that sparkled in the summertime sunshine. He had it up in a small ponytail to keep it out of his face, which exposed his beautiful icy blue eyes. His eyes generated a sense of cold cut clean frozen ice, which balanced the humid summer air. He swung the bat around his shoulder letting it levitate a little bit and locked his frozen eyes on the pitcher. The pitcher wound up his arm like a music box, curled his leg up into his torso and let the ball viciously be released from his hand. The golden haired kid did not flinch at all at the pitcher's intimidating throw; he simply hit the ball.

The ball flew through the air so high Rin thought it was in a better place up in the heavens. She stood up looking into the sky waiting for the ball to come back into view.

"Hey girl! Look out!" A boy's voice screamed pointing above her.

Rin followed the boys extended point to see the homerun ball coming straight towards her fa-

* * *

Rin's head ached tremendously. It felt like her heart was beating right where the ball...

 _The ball? Wait! The ball!_

Rin jolted upright and regained the headache, but this time a billion times worse. She let her eyes adjust to her unfamiliar surroundings and noticed that she was in the school infirmary. Rin wondered where the nurse was and if she could get some AddVille for the immense pain on her skull.

Rin groaned as she started to stand up from the school nurse bed. She then pulled back the curtain to her little cubicle of personal privacy.

"AH!" a soft, but loud voice shrieked.

"W-What?!" Rin retaliated back moderately loud.

"Oh my, it's just you Rin-Senpai," the blue haired girl spoke exhaling with relief.

 _She knows my name, but I don't seem to know her name._

"I'm sorry, but I don't seem to recall your name. Have we met on campus before? Or…" Rin trailed off.

"Oh no no no…Y-You don't know who I am," the girl spoke softly making it almost impossible to imagine just a few seconds ago she shrieked so loud.

Rin waited for her to continue, but she just stood not making eye contact with Rin and only looking at the floor. The light blue haired girl started playing with her short hair and slowly backed into a darker part of the room as if she wouldn't be seen.

"Your name?" Rin asked abruptly.

"W-What? M-My name? O-Oh yeah…sorry, I just…I'm just…uh…Aoki…L-Lapis." The girl stopped for a moment as if to catch her breath from something that terrified her. She continued, "M-My sister is in your class…Merli…". Her voice quieted every time she spoke a different word, but that was the best Rin was going to get.

"Well, nice to meet you Aoki, but I have to go and find the nurse and ask if she could pop me a few AddVille's so I'll see you lat-"

"N-No! Don't go out there!" The girl started to shake and point at the door while shaking her head furiously.

Rin looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Why?"

"T-There a-are…" Aoki started, "T-There a-are…t-things…" She finished.

Rin stared into her ocean blue eyes.

 _She can't be serious._

She took another hard-earnest look into Aoki's eyes and saw that this little shy blue haired girl was serious.

 _I was wrong. She's not crazy…she's INSANE._

Rin sighed; she was a little frustrated at Aoki's dumb ideas and her constant beating drumstick of pain in her head.

"Yes, Aoki, there are a lot of things in the world. That's why I'm gonna go get a thing called AddVille. You can chill here if you want t-"

"N-No no no no no! You can't!" Aoki stated with slight confidence. "I-I mean, that's not what I meant. When I said 'things', I meant ' _inhuman_ things'…t-there's been a lot going on for the past hour or so. Y-You wouldn't understand because you were knocked out."

Rin crossed her arms. This girl was delusional. Even Rin, with the jacked up head pain, could determine what was crazy talk and what was real talk. She started tapping her foot, annoyed with the younger girl.

"Look, you're right. I was knocked out. So can you stop talking in jibber jabber and tell what the hell you are trying to convey to me right now?" Rin said, obviously annoyed.

Aoki breathed in deeply. "O-Okay. So I cut my finger," Aoki pointed at her bandaged finger, "And thought it would be best if I came to the nurse's office for a bandaid. So I came inside and saw that you were fast asleep and the nurse explained your situation. Then we heard a scream from outside and both of us looked out the window. And what we saw was…" there was an excruciating long pause. She mustered up the courage to continue, "p-people…e-eating…e-each o-o-other…". She looked down for a bit allowing Rin to soak in the new information. She continued, "The nurse got scared and went to go and try to stop them from attacking each other. I saw her reach the two boys and she looked like she was trying to reason with them, but they…they both…attacked her. I-I couldn't look…so I locked the door and shut all the curtains and have been gathering all that was in this office into this backpack." She pointed to a black backpack.

Rin rolled her eyes. She was playing with her.

 _Okay, I'll play into your little games, kid._

"Oh wow! That sounds awful!" Rin exclaimed, "Aoki we need to band together and make it out of here alive!"

"I-I'm being serious!" Aoki protested.

"Mmm-hmmm, okay kid, you seem nice and all, but I need to go now, so I'm going to unlock this door. You can re-lock it afterwards if you want to stay in here, but I'm going home now."

"Rin-Senpai, please don't! I know I sound crazy, but I'm trying to look out for you!"

Rin waved the girl off and unlocked the nurse's door. She slid the door open and stepped into the hallway. She didn't want to admit it, but she felt something was off. Everything was a bit messy and all over the place. She closed her eyes and listened to the quietness of the hallway, but wait, she heard something. It sounded like students murmuring between each other around the corner of the hallway. Rin reopened her eyes and peered down the long hallway to try and see around the corner. She saw a glimpse of red. The girl must've been wearing a red skirt.

Aoki became frantic and grabbed the black backpack filled with all the medical supplies. Even though she wanted to stay inside the nurse's office, she didn't want to stay inside alone. Rin-Senpai was the only thing keeping her from going insane. She knew she had to gather her things and go along with Rin-Senpai or she was doomed.

Rin, even though she still felt a feeling of uneasiness, wanted to proceed down the hallway. She noticed that Aoki was going along with her. It was clear Aoki just wanted to see her reaction. She probably thought she fooled Rin with this dumb little joke. With Aoki following her behind Rin gained a sudden boost in pride.

"Hey! Ladies! If you don't mind, may I ask where you got that red skirt from?" Rin said, as she was getting closer to the corner.

The girls' voices rose, noticing that there were people nearby. Rin peaked her head around the corner and-

She froze.

That wasn't a red skirt at all. Instead what Rin saw was a boy's body propped up against the wall. It was leaning a little around the corner with its head bashed in and blood was still oozing out of the massive wound. It soaked into the boy's white attire until it was a deep crimson colour.

A schoolgirl around Rin's age looked up at Rin with rotting features. The girl whipped her arms at Rin but Rin backed away just in time, but fell from her awful footing.

Rin kept backing up and backing up until her back hit a wall and she could back up no further.

Rin, never feeling more vulnerable in her life, shut her eyes to pretend her attacker and everything else was a dream.

Rin didn't get what she was expecting. Instead, what she heard was a big _swoosh_ and a loud _crack_ of bone. She felt some kind of liquid along with chunks of squishy substance land on her. Rin slowly opened her eyes and saw that her attacker no longer had a head. The body slumped over and fell onto the ground.

Rin saw a silhouette of a boy with a baseball bat. His face unseen because of the baseball hat and coughing mask he wore. She focused her attention onto his bat, which was also covered in human remains.

Aoki was also covered with the strange mixture of human. She looked at both of her hands and examined the rest of her body. Her eyes filled with complete horror whilst looking at the substance on her. She fell to the floor and started screaming and bawling. She wailed and wailed, calling out for her mother, her father, and any other person important to her. Rin wanted to go and comfort the girl and tell her she was sorry for not believing her, but she was just as scared as she was.

Rin saw a figure approaching her crying underclassman friend making the same grunting noise the schoolgirl had made.

"Aok-"

The figure bent down, grabbed a hold of Aoki's shoulders and took a large bite of flesh off of Aoki's neck. The thing ripped off Aoki's skin into its mouth and chewed it sloppily then went back for another bite.

Aoki's screams were a mixture of horror and terror at her agonizing pain.

Rin watched, mortified. This is the girl that only a few seconds ago was explaining the dangers of the outside to Rin and Rin took it as a stupid little joke. This is the girl that took Rin's backlash and pressed on with Rin's stupid plan. This is the girl who had a family and a life to live.

The boy with the baseball bat tugged at Rin's arm.

"Let's go, she's attracting unwanted attention," he said.

Rin was shocked.

 _How could he not see that a little girl was dying over there? How could he say that her cries of pain are only a burden to us? How could he be so heartless?_

"WHAT THE HELL?! GO OVER THERE AND HELP HER!" Rin screamed at the idiot boy.

The boy sighed at Rin's idiocy and walked over to where the blue haired girl was being torn apart. He bent down and picked up the black backpack she dropped. He ran back over to Rin and grabbed her arm forcefully.

"H-Hey! What the hell was that?! L-Let go!" Rin protested.

The boy pulled her and forced her to run at his own speed, which was a sprint.

"Where are you taking me?!" Rin asked in need of an answer.

"To our safe house," was all the boy said.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if this chapter is a little boring, but don't you worry! Every other chapter from now will be much more exciting!**

* * *

 **Question Time**

 **Who do you think the boy is? *Wiiiiinnnnkkkkk***

 **Do you think Aoki was a good character to go first or do you think I should have put another character to die in her place?**

 **How did you like Rin's parkour moves? I literally made her OP af.**

 **What do you think Rin's Mother did after she figured out her daughter jumped out a window?**

 **What do you think is causing this whole apocalypse?**

 **Where do you think the story is going from here?**

 **Did you like Rin's AddVille (Yes, I spelled it like that on purpose xD) obsession?**

 **Thanks for answering and reading again! Until next time!**

 **~Vocal (and my editor, Matty) :D**


	2. Undying Love

**A little note before we start: So when I first started writing this story I was ONLY going to focus on Rin and Len as a couple (by "other couples" I meant that people would have already been in relationships before the Apocalypse, their love wouldn't have developed from scratch), but it has come to my attention that I may have given people the wrong idea xD I put Luka and Miku into my Characters list up there with [Rin K. x Len K.] but didn't match them up as pair B because I never even thought to make them a couple! I put them up there because they were going to be main characters and maybe even besties. But my first ever review on this story asked if there was going to be some Luka x Miku action going on, and truth be told I was just going to say "no" and get on with the unstable plan I set up for this story, but lo and behold another review popped up asking if Luka and Miku were going to get grooving together. I felt baffled...I got two reviews asking if Luka and Miku were going to be in love. I pondered and wondered if I should write them into the story as lovers, but...I've never written girl on girl action before. Would I be any good? Eh, what the hell, might as well give it a shot. SO THAT'S WHERE WE ARE NOW. Miku and Luka will now be in this story as unstable lovers! Thank you to 'chi2lyn' and 'Azhenet' for suggesting this to me! Hopefully, I can do a good job on some adorable yuri love**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Undying Love**

If someone had told her, many years ago, that she would be in a Ferris Wheel looking down upon hundreds of people eating each other, Luka Megurine would've told them to fuck off.

But here she was: trapped in a little, enclosed box fifty feet in the air, eyes glued to the mayhem below her, sitting next to her pigtailed love interest.

Luka, baffled by how rapid and how impossible this was, recalled back to the events leading up to the fatal predicament she was in.

* * *

She had woken up, trying to pick out the perfect outfit for the carnival she was going to. She was indecisive between two outfits, a pink sundress or a black top with a black skirt sexily cut on the side all the way up to her hips. She tried on the pink sundress and labeled it as cute, but shook her head. She didn't want to be seen as cute, she was now a woman after all. She then tried on the black skirt and shirt. It showed off her physique quite nicely. The black shirt was tight and stuck to her body so it made her big boobs really pop out, and the skirt was long, but the cut on the right side gave a peek of her thighs along with the rest of her legs. She labeled this outfit as…sexy.

Luka scolded herself. What the hell was she doing acting like a fifteen old schoolgirl about to go on her first date with a cute boy? She was 18 now and should've been acting like an adult. This wasn't even a date. She had only invited Miku out to a carnival to brighten her spirits since she's been down and now she was making it all about herself. Luka sighed, frustrated at her stupidity and grabbed a plain pink T-Shirt with black shorts. She picked up her tennis shoes, slipped her feet into them, tied the laces and was out the door.

She arrived at the carnival a whole hour before what they had scheduled. She lightly slapped her head repeatedly calling herself stupid with every slap. She hated how eager she was. Her heart ached, wanting to see Miku so badly. Her voice made her mind go completely wild; the frequencies hit her ears in waves of pleasure each time the teal haired girl spoke. Oh, how she missed her vocals.

Miku's vocals had been out of reach for a couple of weeks now. She had locked herself away after her breakup with Kaito, not permitting anyone to converse with her. Her mother had been answering any calls from Miku's friends and gave the same bland reply, "Miku is not available right now." What an obvious lie, but Luka had accepted it knowing that yelling at the mother would not help Luka try to reach Miku. It was only yesterday that her calls got a different reply.

Luka remembered herself contemplating if she should call Miku's house again. She knew she was becoming a nuisance to her mother, but Luka wouldn't give up until her words reached Miku. She picked up her pink phone and re-dialed Miku's house number. She wished Miku had her own cell, but still pressed call. It rang a couple times and she heard the phone being picked up from the other end. Silence. She expected her mother to at least start out with her usual "hello", but what she heard was the same pleasurable tingling vibes Miku's voice sent out.

"Miku?!" she had practically screamed into the phone.

"Luka?" Miku's voice said, on the other end of the line. It sounded so tired and weak compared to Miku's usually ecstatic and energy filled voice.

She went on to invite Miku to the carnival on the dock. Miku had hesitated at first but complied in the end. Luka never felt so thrilled in her life.

Luka smiled at the memory. Since she was so early, she thought she should at least do something useful in the meantime. She decided to pay for both her and Miku's tickets. It sounded like a very date-like thing to do, but she convinced herself that it was out of pure friendship.

That action had only taken fifteen minutes from her hour. She didn't know what else to do, so she pulled out her phone and played random games to bury her boredom away. Once she was satisfied playing CandiCrushes she exited the app to look at the time. It was the time they had both agreed on, exactly 10am.

 _Where is she?_ Luka wondered.

She giggled at her silly thought; she hadn't seen Miku in so long she forgot that the girl always came late. Even though she reassured herself with the fact, she still felt a little panicked that she wouldn't come. Miku had been down for so long, it was unlikely she would accept an invitation to some event such as this. But Luka was Miku's best friend, why would Miku ever turn her down? Luka still felt on edge but calmed her brain by telling it that Miku would never stand her up.

Luka went back to play more of CandiCrushes. When she was in one of the intense battles of the game she heard a familiar tingle inducing voice calling her name.

Luka looked up to see her beautiful crush running towards her waving her arm high in the air to signal her friend.

Miku was wearing a heavy gold watch on her wrist with a blue sundress similar to what Luka was planning on wearing, but Miku's was too short. If Miku made the wrong move, it would expose the unholy. Luka scrunched her hand into a fist; she was going to scold the hell out of the girl. Even so, Miku was still the most beautiful creature Luka had ever seen.

Miku reached her destination. She stood in front of Luka with her silly old smile.

"You're late," Luka remarked.

"I promise it's a good reason this time! The traffic was horrible! And when I say horrible I mean horrible, horrible! Looks like stuff is going down!" Miku said cheerfully.

Luka was glad to see she was happy. It eased her heart a little. She was so worried her friend had been hurting all by herself; just to see a smile on her face gave Luka a mass amount of happiness.

"Excuses, excuses," Luka said strictly, but with a hint of teasing.

"It's true I tell you!" Miku said cutely.

Luka ruffled the teal girl's hair, surprising her for a moment.

"Here's your ticket, you slow-poke," Luka teased, holding out the ticket.

"Hey! I'm not a slowpoke," Miku said while snatching the ticket out of Luka's hand. "Oh, I'll pay you back," Miku said fumbling for her wallet.

Luka grabbed her friend's hand stopping her from getting the money.

"No need," Luka said, looking into Miku's turquoise eyes.

Miku quickly looked to the ground, breaking eye contact.

"I-I'll pay you after when you're not looking," Miku stuttered.

Luka wondered what she did wrong. Miku was always ready to look Luka dead in the eyes and say whatever she wanted. Maybe Miku was only acting happy?

Miku grabbed Luka's hand, catching her pink haired friend off guard, and pulled her towards the entrance of the carnival. They both practically threw their tickets at the ticket booth man, excited to enter the carnival.

Luka wanted to stop thinking selfishly and let Miku pick all the rides she wanted to go on. Miku made it very clear that the Ferris Wheel was last because it was the slowest and they both would be tired of all the hardcore rides. Luka agreed, knowing that she would be exhausted with all the loopy rides and would want a peaceful ride with Miku to end off their fun day.

Two hours in, Miku and Luka were both drained from all the rides they had been on, and that was only half the carnival provided! They both agreed to get drinks and rest. Luka said she would pay for both their drinks and Miku complied, planning on slipping payback money into Luka's wallet when she wasn't looking. She sat Miku down at a table and went off to buy the drinks. She picked out icy cold drinks to battle the hot humid air nearly choking them to death. She made sure Miku's drink was blue, so she got blueberry. Luka got herself a watermelon flavored drink. She walked towards the table she sat Miku at. Upon approaching the table she realised her ditzy pal was not there. Luka became distraught.

 _Where could she have gone? Oh my God, did she leave?_

Luka fast walked around, not wanting to spill the drinks she held in each hand. She asked the hundreds of passersby if they saw her friend and all answered no. Luka was frustrated, how could nobody see the girl with two big teal pigtails walking around? She practically looked like an idol. She walked towards the end of the dock. It was unlikely to find carnivals near the ocean, but this was Kanagawa. It was a smart idea to build one, especially since they were in a populated area. She caught a glimpse of a teal strand. Her eyes moved and focused on the sight before her.

Miku was standing, leaning against the railing looking out into the open sea. The ocean breeze flew through her hair, allowing it to gracefully fly as strands of pure aqua. Luka wanted to run her hands through the strands. In the past she lied to Miku telling her she wanted to become a hairstylist, so she needed someone to practice braiding and weird hairstyles on. Miku, of course, said yes, but played into Luka's trap by doing so. Luka enjoyed every second she got touching Miku's silky strands, but she recently told Miku she gave up the dream, so she wouldn't have to actually become a hairdresser in order to continue the lie. Luka focused back onto Miku as a whole, taking in the extravagant sight. The breeze stopped for a second, letting Miku's crazy long hair go back to her ankles. The breeze re-picked up more forceful now, blowing at Miku and Luka mercilessly. Miku's short sundress did not survive the wind and failed to do what a dress was supposed to, cover up the body. Luka remembered her plans to scold Miku for picking such a revealing outfit.

Luka began walking towards Miku. "Mik-" she stopped herself and stood still.

She stood closer to Miku now and saw the desolate look in her eyes. Miku finally took notice of Luka, returning back to her usual smiling self.

"Luuuuuka~ Don't sneak up on me! That's rude!" she said playfully.

"You're the one who ran away!" Luka retaliated.

"Oh yeah…" Miku giggled.

Luka shoved Miku's blueberry-flavored drink in her face.

Miku clapped her hands happily. "It's blue!" she pointed out. "You know that's my absolute favourite colour! But my favourite flavor is never in the colour blue. Leeks don't even come as a flavor in drinks," Miku pouted.

The blue comment reminded Luka for the third time she had to tell Miku something.

"That dress," Luka started.

"Oh, this old thing? It's old, but still really cute! I don't think it fits quite right anymore," Miku pointed out. She took a long sip of her drink.

"You're damn right that thing doesn't fit you anymore!"

Miku was taken aback. She was so taken aback she stopped sipping out of the straw and almost spat out the liquid.

"Did you not notice how short the thing is? It's crazy. You're just asking for bad accidents to happen. How do you even prance around? One little bad step and BOOM everything is shown. Geeze Miku, do you still need me to help you with outfits?" Luka blurted.

Miku stared at her wide-eyed. They had intense eye contact for a few seconds. Then, out of nowhere Miku burst out into a fit of giggles.

"L-Luka…you're…too funny…I'm dying…please…" She said in between her giggles.

Luka chuckled at her own speech too, but it was mostly caused by Miku's reaction.

Miku calmed down a bit and took a deep breath, silencing the rest of her remaining laughs. "You're right, I'm hopeless without you. Please come over more often to help me with my outfits?" She asked staring at Luka with pleading eyes.

Luka's heart skipped a beat-no-skipped a thousand beats. She cursed herself. No, she couldn't lose her cool this easily.

"Guess I have no choice," Luka said, disconnecting their prolonged eye contact.

They stood in silence, letting the conversation end there. Luka sipped at her drink looking out into the ocean. Miku was doing the same; she was humming a happy-go-lucky song as she stared, but she wasn't drinking her drink. Luka focused on the waves. The ocean created gracefully looking, yet strongly powerful waves that crashed onto the sand, dragging the little grains of sand back into the ocean as its prisoner. Luka also wished the waves would pull her feelings into the ocean making them its captive forever.

Luka had been in love with her friend for many years, too many years. She had fallen in love with her the first time they met back when they were young, but at the time she didn't know that feeling was love. Miku was only eight and Luka was ten years old, their first encounter was when Luka saw Miku at their school, fall down a flight of stairs. All of Miku's millions of friends piled around her asking if she was okay. The girl looked horrible, a big scrape on her forehead, along with both of her knees raw, bleeding out masses of blood. Her elbows and chin were scraped too. She even remembered one of her shoes flying off and hitting a boy in the face. The boy had been crying at the small scratch he received on his nose. Miku walked up, very wobbly and obvious she was doused with pain, to the boy and asked if he needed help and apologized multiple times. All of Miku friends (more like fans Luka realised at the time) were dreamily whispering amongst themselves about how perfect Miku was. The boy, much younger than Miku, accepted her offer of help and she walked him to the nurses. Luka stealthily followed along with Miku's fans. When Miku reached the nurse's office, the nurse immediately rushed over to help Miku, but Miku denied her assistance motioning that the boy needed to be taken care of first. The nurse gave her a weird look then proceeded to disinfect and bandage the boy's nose. Miku waited patiently while the occurrence happened. Next, Miku was up and she allowed the nurse to take care of her wounds, while her face made no change from her same old usual smile.

Luka was shocked. How could a little girl, much younger than Luka, be so considerate? She was also baffled that she could take such a fall and not shed a single tear. Well, Luka wouldn't have cried with her wounds, but she definitely would not be smiling while rubbing alcohol sizzled on the open skin.

She watched as Miku jumped off the chair she was sat at happily and thanked the nurse, then walked away with her posse. She remembered walking home and seeing the wounded girl walk the way she was going. She had never taken notice of her home being in the same direction of her own. She seemed happy, she skipped, making her abnormally long hair sway with each bounce; they turned a corner and suddenly the girl stopped. She bent down looking at both her knees and remarked, "I'm sorry I made you push yourself, you can hurt more now" and started crying.

Luka had never expected this.

 _Had the girl faked the smile? Duh, she wasn't inhuman of course she would have hurt from that fall. Why didn't she just cry when she fell?_

Something clicked within Luka.

She didn't want to be seen.

So, Luka had done exactly what Miku had wanted. Walked away and pretended that she didn't see anything. She never confronted Miku about it, but the next time she did see Miku she commented on the fall she took the previous day and told her that she was a badass not letting a fall like that get to her. She liked how strong Miku had been and she didn't want Miku to feel like she wasn't strong, so she played into what Miku truly wanted. That's when she thought what she was feeling was admiration. But it was really the beginning of love.

Miku had never shown interest in Luka, but nonetheless, Luka had wanted her time with Miku to never end. Luka, being two years older than Miku was set to finish school before her, and being the top of her class made it rather difficult to not finish later. So, she picked regular classes instead of honours classes, just so she could have a taste at her first real love. Even though Luka picked normal classes, with her smarts, she finished school earlier than anyone else in her grade. She finished when she was 17, but still managed to go to school to tutor students in need of help, one of her pupils being Miku. Miku had been taking time off from school recently and not coming for tutoring lessons with Luka. She must've been failing and probably needed to redo the year, but in turn, it would give Luka more time to be with Miku.

She wanted more time with Miku, but she knew that this was unrequited love. So, she had to cage these feelings she had for her. She needed to lock them away, telling herself they are wrong. Miku was not interested in girls. She had dated Kaito, who she was goo-goo-ga-ga over, so she would never bat an eye towards a woman such as herself.

Miku stepped back from the railing stretching her arms in the air and made faint girly noises. She released the tension in her body and focused on Luka.

"Luka-Sen-" She stopped herself, "Luka, I'm going off to the bathroom! Don't miss me too much~" she corrected herself.

"Don't get lost," Luka replied.

"Yeah, yeah. I get lost at the coffee shop once and you never let me live it down."

"That's because the bathroom was right in front of you," Luka said blandly.

Miku stuck out her tongue and skipped away, with each bounce swinging her now, abnormally extremely long hair to each side.

Luka sighed. _She still likes to refer to me formally._

Miku had a knack for insisting she speak to her formally after all these years. Luka would not permit it. They were close friends after all. Miku gave in after the millionth time Luka corrected her only on the conditions that she would address as her Senpai, around friends, and during tutoring. Luka agreed, knowing that was the best she was going to get out of her.

Luka went back into thought thinking of ways she could get Miku's grades up when she heard a woman cry.

"Please, please, honey, tell me what's wrong," The woman screamed, directing this at what Luka assumed to be her husband.

Her husband was flipping out. He grabbed his head and was grunting in what seemed like a severe pain. He rubbed his scalp harshly pulling out strands of hair. His grunts became loud screams. He walked towards the railing and started pounding his head on the metal beam with extreme force. Blood seeped out of the wound he had given himself. His wife and child backed away from him, Luka also took a step back.

The man held out his arms to his wife and child, it looked as if he wanted to give them a hug.

"Are you okay now? Do you need me to call an ambulance?" She said, taking slow steps towards him.

"Mommy, I don't feel that good," The little boy said.

The mother stopped in her tracks.

"I don't feel well either, we must have the summer flu. How about we all go home and have a nice cup of hot chocolate to make ourselves feel better?" The woman suggested, looking oddly paler than she had looked the previous minute.

The husband took this chance to pounce onto his family. He grabbed his wife and ripped her flesh off as easily as eating a slice of tofu. The lady screamed in agony. The little boy started coughing up blood and shaking violently. He looked as pale as his father.

Luka couldn't stop looking at the sight in front of her. She had to do something, but what could she do? Call 119? Luka fumbled for her phone, but the little boy made eye contact with her. He did not look as friendly as he used to be. He slowly made his way toward her, quickening his pace at his temptation. Luka became frantic but tried to compose herself. She wasn't one to look worried.

"I don't think you should take one more step towards me. If you do I can't guarantee your safety," Luka said flatly.

The boy enhanced his light jog to a sprint, the closer he got the more his jaw unlatched like a snake's. It looked like he was trying to bite Luka the way the father bit his wife.

Luka acted quickly not letting the boy get too close to her. She grabbed the little boy by the T-Shirt with one hand, still holding her drink in the other; he struggled at her grasp making inhuman noises at her. She saw something different in his eyes. He looked desperate. It looked like he needed her flesh.

She didn't have second thoughts; she deemed this boy as no longer human and tossed him over the edge of the dock. She heard him splash into the water feeling no remorse.

She had to find Miku.

She ran faster than she ever had before. She sprinted with all she had, not wanting to waste a single second in her situation. She had to find the bathroom. Luka had brains so she could map out in her mind where the bathroom would most likely be. There was a section of diners and drink stands, knowing this; the most logical place to put a bathroom would be there for convenience to the people. Luka made a left and found herself approaching the food and snack section rather quickly. She zoomed her eyes across every shop until she saw in big-labeled letters "BATHROOMS". Luka entered and went into the woman's restroom.

"Miku!" She shouted into the bathroom. "I swear to God, if you don't reply to me right now I'm going to knock down every goddamn door in here!"

No response.

She noticed a woman leaning over one of the sinks in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you miss, but have you seen a girl with really big twin pigtails, colour teal, green, blue, whatever you want to call it, walk in here?"

The woman did not give a response.

"Miss?"

Luka walked over to get a better look at the woman's face since she was looking down at the sink. Luka gasped.

The woman had blood dripping from her mouth into the sink that was clogged with blood. The girl finally took notice of her and charged at her, but Luka was quick. She still had her glass cup with her and she immediately smashed the object over the woman's head, breaking it into itty bitty tiny pieces that fractured her skull. The woman fell to the floor.

She looked at the dead body, soaking up what she just did.

 _No time. Find Miku._ Was all she told herself.

She ran out of the bathroom, sloppily making her way out of the food court. Her heartbeat increased dramatically.

 _I knew she would get lost, that idiot!_

She stopped and grabbed her head, pulling back her hair from her face. She tried to calm herself.

 _Goddammit Luka, think. Where would she go? You're her best friend. You know her better than anyone._

That's when she saw it. That idiot's beautiful coloured hair. She was bent over a child, trying to comfort him.

"What's wrong?" Miku asked, "Were you trying to find the bathroom? I was too, but I got kind of lost," She giggled remembering Luka's scolding, "Anyway, maybe if we go there you can clean yourself up and feel better. You are looking awfully pale. Where is your mother? I bet she's worried about you. Let's go try and find her!"

The boy tugged at her.

"Huh? Something the matter with that plan?" She asked.

The boy pounced on her. Miku screamed and fell back dropping her glass onto the floor, smashing it completely. The boy climbed on her, preferring to go where the most meat was and not bite her foot.

Luka acted quickly. She ran over and slammed her foot into the kid's face, but a kick to the face wouldn't stop him. He ran back looking for a fight. Luka had nothing to kill the kid with so she grabbed Miku's arm, forcefully pulled her up off the ground and dashed away.

Miku's scream had attracted unwanted visitors that tried to grab at them.

Luka led Miku. She couldn't come up with a fast enough plan to escape from the creatures. They soon arrived in a section of the carnival that they were saving for last. That's when it hit her. She looked around to see anything really tall and circular, it came into vision quite easily and they both made a run for it. Miku was lagging behind. Being trapped in her room for weeks had gotten rid of any strength she had, and there wasn't a lot to begin with. She tripped over her own footing but was caught by Luka. She felt so frail in her tender arms. Luka shook the thought away and proceeded to run, but this time, she ran with Miku in her arms, bridal style.

They both reached the Ferris Wheel and the conductor was not there, along with any other people. She sat Miku down and went to the control panel for the ride. She saw only one red button, which she assumed was to start and stop the ride.

"Miku, we are going to have to run really fast to the Ferris Wheel once I press this button, okay?"

Miku nodded her head, still trying to regain her breath from the previous run.

"Okay, one, two, three!" Luka yelled as she slammed the button on three.

Luka dashed to the pink Ferris Wheel cart that practically had her name on it. She got into it first. Miku ran slowly, wheezing with each breath she took. Luka could see the creatures gaining on her. The cart started to get elevated into the air by the metal attached to the Ferris Wheel's turning device. Luka didn't allow herself to panic. Miku would be fine. She held out her hand.

"You can do it Miku!" She screamed at her love interest.

Miku picked up her pace, but not fast enough to make it to the cart to step into it easily. Miku reached her destination, but the cart was too high up for her to jump onto.

Luka lowered her hand, "Grab on."

Miku smiled a genuine, happy smile. Not like her old silly smile she gave. She grabbed and held tight to Luka's hand. Luka thought she wouldn't have the strength to lift her up, but just seeing that beautiful, truthful smile of hers was all that she needed. She hoisted her friend up; just enough so no insane creatures could snatch at her.

Miku exhaled needing a second to regain her composure. Luka closed the plastic doors preventing either of them from falling out. Miku sat down in the small cushion seat across from where Luka had sat down. Miku averted her eyes to the hoard of bodies below. Her heart quickened in pace. Little beads of sweat formed at her forehead. She wiped them away with her clammy hands and looked back out the window. It looked like a sea of monsters way bigger than the actual sea beside the two.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. This is it. This is the end. We are going to die. Those things...they kill. Did you know that Luka?" She giggled nervously, "I tried to help one of them. I thought he was a cute boy. Why, why did such a cute little boy attack me? That isn't right, " Miku finished, slightly rocking back and forth.

She was paranoid, Luka confirmed. And Luka couldn't blame her.

Luka saw exactly what she saw; death. There was no way the two of them could get out of this one. This carnival was packed with people, and if everyone was infected they would have to battle hundreds of whatever the hell they turned into.

Luka was discouraged. She felt defeated. There was no way she could get out of this, but most importantly, how could she get Miku out of this? Luka was okay with dying, but she couldn't live with herself if Miku died. She wanted so very badly to find a way out of this mess without either of them dying, but with their circumstances, it was unlikely.

She wanted to withdraw her statement. She didn't want to die keeping her feelings away from Miku. Miku had to know that truth. She had liked her for eight years, it wasn't right to Miku if she didn't tell her how she felt, but there wasn't enough time. There wasn't any time to explain her reasoning, how could she do it all? Luka thought up a solution to her dilemma.

"Miku," She said, gaining her hysterical crush's attention.

Luka leaned into Miku grabbing her chin to place it into the right position. Miku's eyes were all over the place, not processing what her best friend was doing to her.

Luka was a thread away from Miku's lips. Miku was trembling now, slightly understanding the predicament she was in.

Luka locked lips. She felt tingles spread throughout her body. Miku's lips were so warm it felt like she put her lips slightly on the brim of a hot cup of coffee. She pressed deeply into the kiss wanting to convey every bottled up feeling she had held in for so long.

Miku stared. She was taken aback, captured in this moment of pure bliss. She felt her blood rush to her cheeks and to the tips of her ears, making her red as an apple. Her body processed the situation she was in before her mind could catch up. She pushed Luka away, covering her mouth.

Luka was shocked. She had acted on impulse and was immediately rejected by the woman she held most dear in her heart. She locked eyes with Miku.

Miku's eyes formed salty tears in the corner. They quickly built up until they could no longer hold shape in the corner of her eye. They fell down like a mini waterfall, gathering on her chin, then dropping onto her lap. She covered her face and bawled. It was all just too much.

Luka just hurt her. The girl she thought she would only comfort in her time of need now cried because of her. Luka deemed herself unworthy to talk at the moment. She clearly made a mistake and Miku needed time. Not like they had much left.

So Luka sat gazing outside the window at the crowd of the inhuman, pondering about the many events that led to this fatal moment.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I'm sorry if this wasn't your forte. I'm not the biggest fan of Miku x Luka, but I think I did a good job :D I promise this is the last full exposition chapter I will EVER WRITE OMG, thanks for dealing with it.**

* * *

 **Question Time**

 **Do you like Miku's character?**

 **Do you think Luka's feelings sound real?**

 **Did you like the backstory I gave Miku and Luka? I based it off my experiences falling down stairs and trying to look like a badass.**

 **So I gave you enough hints in both Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, can you guess what exact time and what month the Apocalypse occurred?**

 **I'm just wondering, are any of you actual fans of this couple?**

 **Why did Miku push Luka away?**

 **How are Miku and Luka going to get out of the Ferris Wheel? (no, they can't live in it)**

 **~Vocal (and my editor, Matty) :D**


End file.
